Spells and Rituals
'Curse Of The Sun & The Moon' An Aztec Shaman cast a curse over the vampires and werewolves to make sunlight fatal to vampires and bound werewolves to the moon, allowing them to only turn during a full moon. The curse was made by sacrificing a Petrova, a vampire and a werewolf. The Petrova is therefore acts as a talisman so dopplegangers were created to break the curse. When the curse is broken, the other supernatural species would be stuck forever in the curse. For example, if a vampire breaks the curse, the entire race of werewolves would forever be bounded to the moon. but it was revealed to be a lie and it was a curse that bound Klaus' werewolf side. the curse had to be broken by having a witch channel the power of the full moon into the moonstone and then sacrifice a vampire and werewolf for Klaus werewolf and vampire side and then he has to drink the blood of the Petrova doppelganger to the point of her death. Requirements: Petrova Doppleganger, Vampire, Werewolf, Witch, Moonstone. 'Dagger and White Oak Ash' When the only tree that can kill a Original burned, all that was left was it's ashes. So witches during that time collected the ash and forged a dagger which the ash could be bonded with. This alchemic bond would create the necessary poison to kill an Original. The dagger must be driven through the heart and not be removed. The dagger and ash will not work on only one original, Klaus. Since he is a vampire-werewolf hybrid, and silver heals a werewolf. The dagger and ash has been proven to work on Elijah and it has also been proven that it has to stay in the heart or the Original will resurrect. 'Day Walking Rings/Medallion' Jewelry that contains Lapis Lazuli stones that were enchanted by witches to allow Vampires to walk in sunlight freely. ' ' Ingredients: ''A lapis lazuli ring'/'medallion'.' '''Spell: '''Place the ring/medallion in a place where sunlight can shine upon it and focus. 'Gilbert Rings Rings that were secretly enchanted by Emily Bennett to save a person from death that was caused by something supernatural and not accidental. John and Grayson Gilbert had one ring each, but John gave his to Isobel Flemming, since he was in love with her and she was researching about supernatural activity in Mystic Falls. Through the years, Isobel gave this ring to her husband, Alaric Saltzman. John Gilbert took his brother's ring after he died, but then gave it to Jeremy, in order to protect him from vampires. When John returned to Mystic Falls in Season 2, he demanded Alaric to give him the ring back, or else he would tell Jenna -Elena's and Jeremy's aunt and Alaric's girlfriend- the truth about his wife not being dead. Alaric finally gave him the ring, in order to protect Jenna. The Gilbert Device A device that Emily help Johnathan Gilbert to enchant that is used as a weapon for vampires and werewolves. The device would be emit a sound that only vampires and werewolves can hear for an estimated time of 5 minutes. It was proved to be so painful that Stefan said that "it's as if needles were piercing my skull" Vampire Compass Emily Bennett secretly enchanted Jonathan Gilbert's invention that would help track down vampires. The pointer would point towards the direction of the nearest vampire. It now is in the possession of Elena Gilbert Tomb Spell Emily cast a powerful spell over a tomb beneath the Fell's church that contains 26 vampires to save them from dying and being burnt when the church was set ablazed by the Founder's Council. She used h er amber crystal as a key for unlocking the tomb and lifting the spell. She connected it to the comet which passes over Mystic Falls every 145 years. And as soon as the comet returns again, the crystal would be empowered. But as long as the crystal is present, the spell can be lifted. The tomb was also sealed with a seal that allows vampire to enter but prevent them from coming out. '''Séance A way of communication to the spiritual world and afterlife. A séance in the series called for a cluster of candles to be burned in the middle of a dark room while the callers held hands and asked the spirit to show to them. 'Bennett Talisman Destruction Spell' A ritual that Bonnie performed when she was possessed by Emily after the seance. It was held above the ruins of Old Fells Church. She drew a pentagram around her and cast the spell that cause fire to erupt from the pentagram. Emily threw the crystal into the air and flames shot up and destroyed it Spell: Incendia! ''﻿ Reversal Tomb Spell This was d one by Sheila and Bonnie Bennett to lift the Tomb Spell cast by Emily Bennett because the original spell was impossible to break unless one knew exactly how it was done by her. The spell was proved to be exhausting and powerful when they had to lift the seal and not just open the door of the tomb. Ingredients: Four Torches that are named by ''Fire,Earth,Air,Water. Bottle of water. Spell: Fes Matos Sal Vis Nas Ex Malon, Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos! '' 'Lowering The Intensity Of The Flames' Bonnie cast a spell that lowered the intensity of the flames in the basement of the Old Gilbert Building so that Stefan could save Damon. Once sensing they were safe, she then doubled her concentration to bring the flames back to full force so that all the others within could perish. Spell: Ex Spiritum Intaculum, In Terrum Incendium, Fes Matos Salvis Adisdum! '' 'Linking Spell' Lucy Bennett cast a spell that linked Katherine Pierce and Elena Gilbert so that Elena could physically feel and experience anything done to Katherine. 'Room Isolation Spell' Bonnie Bennett cast a minor version of the tomb spell on a room in the Lockwood Mansion that would trap Katherine, Stefan and Damon so that none of the guests are aware of the fight going on. Reducing Pain When Elena experienced the pain that Katherine felt when she was fighting with Stefan and Damon. So Bonnie cast a spell to take the pain away. Spell : Asinta Mulaf Hinto! '' 'Tracking Spell' A spell to track down the specific person by using the blood of a relative. Bonnie cast this to help Stefan find Elena by using Jeremy's blood Ingredients: 2 Candles, A map, the blood of a relative. 'Message Spell' A spell that requires the caster to write the message on a piece of pap er, ball it up in their palm and hold it over an open flame which would send the message through space and time. Ingredients: A strand of hair of the person, piece of paper(with message), candle. 'Incapacitation Ash' By burning the personal item of the specific person into ash, the as h can only incapacitate that person, and that person alone. Requirements: Personal item of the person. Spell: ''Terra Mora Vantis, Quo Incandis! '' 'Shadow Spell' With Elijah's blood, strands of Elena's hair and a picture of her, Jonas Martin used this spell to allow Elijah to locate Elena wherever she was. Requirements: Strands of the person's hair, the person's picture, the seeker's blood. Spell: Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras!'' '' '' 'De-Spelling A Talisman' Bonnie and Luka worked together to remove the spell from the moonstone, but it turns out that Luka pretended to remove it. The spell was cast with dozens of candles surrounding them and causing the moonstone to levitate and explode into sparks. Requirements: Candles, Full Moon Spell: Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Maquis Dumisa Rotenem! '' 'Hypnosis Ritual' By lighting dozens of candles, placing body of the subject into a trance and applying wet fingers to their temples, you force them to answer questions. Similar to hypnosis. Requirements: Candles, bowl of water. 'Disempowerment Spell' Jonas Martin cast a spell on Bonnie to remove her of all of her powers a way to keep her from becoming involved any longer. Spell: ''Fes Matos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Supas Quo! '' 'Astral Projection Spell' A spell that was cast by Jonas and Luka Martin to send Luka's spiritual body to another place while still conscious at the place where the spell was cast. Requirements: Candles Spell: ''Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Estas Sue Sastanance, Trasum Viso! Mastenas Quisa, Nas Metam!" 'False Gilbert Cog De-Spelling Ritual ' Requirements: 'Candles, Gilbert cog Bonnie levitated the cog and made the lights flicker and the flames in the fireplace and candles to rise. However, this was false. She pretended to de-spell the cog because her Grams would have never done it. '﻿ ﻿''' 'Life Revival Spell ' '''Requirements: '''incantation, body of the subject '''Spell: ''"Vitas Fasmatis, Ex Saleto, Revertas Fasmatis! Ut Vectas, Victas Fasmatos, Ex Saleto!" '' Jonas Martin used this incantation to try and revive his son, Luka, after he was burned alive, but it was too late. Luka had already died and the incantation did not work. 'Possession of Consciousness Ritual ' Requirements: '''body of the subject, vials of blood, connecting rope, incantation '''Spell: ''"Somno Retium Per Dax Ritum" '' The warlock Maddox performed this ritual over Alaric Saltzman's mind so that Klaus could possess his body. It requires the body of the subject and vials of blood being pumped into their system while the witch chants. 'Deceased Witches' Mystical Energy Harnessing Ritual ' Bonnie found this spell in one of the Martins' grimoires. She went to the massacre site, finding where the energy was at its strongest while the spirits of the witches who died there whispered many things to her. This ritual caused her immense physical and spiritual pain as she focused and was filled with the power of a hundred dead witches. 'Resurrection Spell ' A powerful piece of magic performed by Bonnie before her battle with a Klaus-possessed Alaric. This spell ensured that should she die during the confrontation from channeling too much energy, she would be revived from death by being placed in a circle of lit candles at the site of the massacre in the house of the Witch Burial Ground. 'Protection Spell ' A spell that was cast by Maddox to safeguard Klaus' essence while he was within Alaric's body. The effects of the spell seem to cause the body to quickly recover from damaging magical attacks by a witch, such as Klaus being able to fix the broken limbs inflicted upon him by Bonnie during their battle. 'Disposession of Consciousness Ritual ' A ritual performed by Maddox and Greta Martin, which had them kneeling in a semi-circle of lit candles, with Alaric's body standing upright near the leather compartment holding Klaus' body. At the end of the chant, Alaric's body fell unconscious to the ground, and Klaus regained his own consciousness and stepped out of the compartment, alive and well. Spell: "Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Uenes Fes Matos Et Sonos! Ex Totum Exum Maleo Matos!" Requirements: Candles, Bodies of the subjects 'Circle of Fire Spell ' A powerful spell cast by Greta Martin which created three, enormous rings of fire to entrap Jules, Jenna and Elena during the Sacrifice Ritual. She spelled the fire circles so that they were blocked by a barrier and the flames would rise in intensity if they moved closer. 'Circle of Fire Counter-Spell ' A spell cast by Greta Martin to extinguish one of the fire circles. Spell: "Namia Exum Solvos!" '' 'Werewolf Transformation Inhibition Spell Greta Martin bewitched Jules to slow down her transformation into a werewolf during the Sacrifice Ritual. The spell caused Jules' insides trying to slowly force themselves out. 'Doppleganger & Full Moon Sacrifice Ritual ' A ritual performed by Greta Martin. The moonstone is dropped into a stone censer and set afire. Afterward Klaus removes the heart of the werewolf. The witch Greta chants while pouring the blood of the heart into a stone censer of blood and water as the full moon goes past its apex before Klaus has consumed the blood of the Petrova doppelganger. '''Spell: ''"Fes Matos Tribum, Salve Sorce Das! Fes Matos Eliximo Nominum, Etrinox Sorce Sotero Callux Oxtara!"'' Requirements: 'Petrova doppleganger, Werewolf, Vampire, Witch, Klaus, Full moon 'Life-Force Binding Spell ''' A spell cast by Bonnie to bind Elena's life-force (soul) to John Gilbert's so that she would be revived after the Sacrifice Ritual and not transform into a vampire. However, the spell results in the death of whom it was cast on after the dead person awakens. '''Spell: ''"Fes Matos Tribum, Nalvas Raddiam, Onu Pavadus Ponemus!"'' 'Incantation of the Storm ' A extremely powerful spell cast by Bonnie that summons the forces of nature to do her will. The spell calls on the rage of thunder and lightning, the heat of fire, the substance of the ground, the life force of the trees and the ferocity of the wind to trample within Klaus, causing his entire system to break. His bones and tissues are broken and ripped from the inside, stopping his transition into a hybrid and making him experience the pain of a thousand men. The spell requires the power of a hundred dead witches acting in one channel, Bonnie, to direct this enormous energy, enough to kill an Original such as Klaus if Bonnie continued. By far, this is the most powerful spell the whole series has exhibited. Spell: ''"'Fes Matos, Afero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te, Vitamas Veras! Fes Matos Tribum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Nevam, Disasustos Vom! Fes Matos Veras! Victas Ex Melam! Fes Matos Veras, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te!" '' Category:Grimoire